Lost
by Daniella405
Summary: George/Luna Fan Fic. Post-War.
1. Lost

Going back to the Burrow after all that's happened was pure torture. No one spoke. Mother tried to make things easier, but she couldn't even look at Me. A penetrating silence had settled just outside the burrow as The Golden Trio, Mum, Dad, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, and even Percy apparated. But so many were missing. We all stood in silence almost half-expecting for the ones we loved and lost to arrive any moment. But they didn't. Fred didn't. And after what seemed like hours of standing outside in the cold night, Dad ushered us inside.

Mum was reluctant to move. It took him 10 minutes to get her to leave her spot. By the time she entered everyone had remained silent and mourning. Suffering from the mix of emotions that had followed them after leaving the great hall. Pain, Loss, Hurt, Horror, Fear, Shock, Relief, Sadness, Anger. There was no possible way to define how everyone was feeling at that moment. It hurt to breathe. It hurt even more to speak. Even the slightest noise would send a shockwave across the living room. Mum had said nothing as she went into the kitchen to cook.

Dad was the first to break the silence. "Molly, you don't have to cook right now, let's sit down." He said quietly. Almost scared to anger the quiet. As mum fiddled around with her wand, washing dishes and setting the pans just above the fire she ignored him for a moment before responding.

"No, darling. You all must be starving, I'll make us some dinner, just tell the others to set the table." The slight falter in her voice when she said "others" made my stomach sink down to my ankles. Fred and I were always the ones to set the table during family dinners.

"Molly, honestly-" but Dad was cut off by the sound of falling pans and dishes. Mum had put her wand down. A thick silence filled the room again, this time practically impenetrable before Harry spoke up. "Guys, I know we've been through a lot. Let's just try and get some rest alright?"

Ginny grabbed Harry by the hand and nodded. Looking around I noticed the exhaustion wash over their faces. Red eyes, black and blue spots all over, and a paleness that not even Nearly Headless Nick could compare. After that people slowly began to move upstairs. I was the last to leave, as I made my way up to the hallway Mum turned to me and whispered the words "Goodnight, George." Giving me one quick glance before leaving to the living room.

I couldn't sleep. Not now, not ever. I didn't have the strength to go up to our room. To see both our beds, and know when I wake up, I'd be the only one there. I slumped down just outside our door and stayed up until dawn arose and birds began singing faintly. It was a wonder they could still sing. Looking back I imagined that after the war we'd all be happy, and relieved. Free to not look over our shoulders. But all of that dreaming had shattered. And reality seeped in. No one would leave the war unscathed. And happiness would not come so easily. It seemed to barely exist anymore.

The last couple of days where long and painful. The clock had decided to tick slower and louder than ever before, Time had begun to make us suffer the grief of losing loved ones. Mornings were quiet, afternoons where spent alone. Mum had used cooking and cleaning as her distraction, while Dad had gone to the shed to work on some Muggle objects, or to mourn his son and dear friends… I'm not sure. Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione of course spent there time locked up in each other's rooms. Nights were filled with empty chairs and empty talks. Whenever we were all together, we'd be dragged into the harsh reality of it all. I'd count the seconds until we'd all say goodnight.

I woke up earlier than usual after our last dinner. I managed to find sleep in the living room, only for a certain amount of hours before I could sleep no more. It's been 3 weeks and I still hadn't entered our room. Except it wasn't "our" room anymore. And that thought would stay with me till my dying day. I decided to go for a walk before the others woke up, it'd be nice to breathe the air outside the burrow. To get away from the memories of Fred...I think the others would enjoy a breather from me too.

I began walking and with every step I took I thought more and more about Fred and I. How his death had affected everyone. Mum would still look at me at first with a casual glance that soon turned into hope until she blinked and realization dawned on her. I wasn't Fred. Then sadness would fill her eyes and she'd attempt to hide it with a smile that never reached her pupils. Everyone else would result in avoiding eye contact or contact with me at all. It was no longer Fred and George. It was just George and no matter how everyone tried to make it seem okay. I knew that part of me was gone, and that everyone would think of me as half a person. Just as they've always thought of me. If Fred was gone, I should be too. But no, fate decided to play a trick on my family and me. Fate had decided she'd much rather see me and everyone else suffer the weight of a lost twin.

Hours later, I ended up in unfamiliar territory. I had no idea where I was and the burrow was long gone now. It was 8am, the others would be awake by now, but for the first time in my life I felt reluctant to go back home. So I kept walking until the sun glared down at me, and my feet gave in. I sat there, with my head down wondering. Why did this happen to me? Why did I have to lose everything? The will to hold back tears just wasn't strong enough and I broke down.

"Hello George." Said a soft, dreamy voice. I looked up to find Luna Lovegood, staring at me with a small smile on her face. "Oh. Hi, Luna." I said quickly removing left over tears. "Oh, that's quite alright. You don't have to stop crying. It's understandable". I didn't really know what to say to that. So I responded with a small nod.

"What are you doing out here, George?" asked Luna, with a hint of curiosity etched across her face. "Just felt like going for a walk." I replied.

"That's nice. Mind if I sit?" I nodded and she sat beside me. After 10 minutes of silence, I turned to her and noticed the blue roses she'd been carrying, her hands slightly bruised and bleeding from the thorns. "Luna, are you hurt?" she looked down at her hands and back up to stare at me with a small smile. "Not really. It stings a little, but once I set the roses down, I'm sure it won't hurt anymore."

"Why are you carrying roses?" I asked. "I was on my way to my parents' graves before I saw you sitting on the grass. I decided a small break from the long walk would be nice."

I stared into her eyes before I found my voice. "Oh. Right…are you okay?" A stupid question to ask. But what else was there to say? Her smile had faded and after a small silence she replied, "I miss him. The Quibbler has been rather run-down recently without him there. And the house feels rather empty." I said nothing.

We sat together without glances, or words. Just there. And it had been peaceful. Time had stopped and even though the hurt was there, it didn't burn my mind or crawl across my flesh. It simply rippled and bubbled in my veins.

"It gets easier, you know. When my mother died it really hurt us, but in time it got better. Bearable." Now she hadn't referred to herself. We were talking about Fred. And I could barely look her in the eyes.


	2. Grave

Hey Guys, so this is my first fan fiction I've made and I hope you enjoy it. Please review for me:3 and I'd love to see some fan art as well. I'll try and make a chapter or two every week. All my love.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. JKR is my queen and owner of the Harry Potter Series 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

"It's getting rather late, shouldn't you be going?" I said a little too sharply, quick to change the subject.

"Yes I suppose I should" Luna said. After a short pause she asked, "Would you like to come with me?" At this I turned my head to look at her. She continued "I haven't been able to go since my father died, I'd like it if someone else was there to pay respects. I'm sure it'd make them happy, and it'd be easier for me too."

The thought of going back to the Burrow hurt my head and I felt rather sick being alone with my thoughts. So I nodded, something about the look in her eyes made my gut twinge, as if leaving her by herself would hurt me as much as it hurt her.

"Sure, I'll go with you" and with that, Luna smiled and stood up. She brushed off some of the grass on her dress and smiled dreamily at me. We set off and walked for a while in silence. It was a different silence though, not like the one in the Burrow. I didn't feel as if my brain would squeeze from lack of oxygen. It was comfortable, and almost nice. It lasted a good 20 minutes before I looked back at Luna. The sun was shining down on her golden locks. Her blue eyes would shimmer against it and her whole face lit up in a glow I never noticed before. She looked beautiful at that moment. I rummaged through my brain for a topic to discuss.

"Have you heard? Kingsley's the new Minister of Magic." I said.

"Yes, he'll make a great minister, I think." And then more silence seemed to surround us both. We glanced at each other on occasions, enjoying the company without pushing for conversation. I wondered what she was thinking every now and then, when she looked up at me or at the sky. It was strange looking back, how I never really talked to her much before. A few more minutes past until she finally spoke up pulling me away from my thoughts.

"We're here." She had stopped walking. I looked ahead at the scenery before me and noticed her tense slightly. She was having doubts and a hint of anxiety struck her eyes. As if it were instinct I took her by the hand. She glanced down at her hand and back at me, her lips stretching into a small smile. Her features softened a bit and I lead her toward the gravestones. The place where her parents lied was beautiful…peaceful, even. Surrounding the two gravestones, where small levitating lanterns with intricate designs that would glow and cast shadows across the grass. Small wind chimes surrounded them and silently rang a soft tune. The ground was filled with daffodils except for a small circle around the two headstones. Luna and I stepped forward, hand in hand. She let go and fell gracefully to her knees and carefully placed the blue roses in between the two gravestones.

"Hello, Mum and Dad. This is George; he's come with me today. I've been doing okay recently, just missing you a lot. And the Quibbler has been a bit slow but I'm trying my best to fill your shoes" after a long pause she continued "I hope you're happy, wherever you are. I got bitten by a gnome yesterday, it was wonderful!" silence again " I'm sorry for not visiting for a while. It wasn't until today that I found some strength to walk all the way here. … I'll come back soon, I promise. Love you."

She stood up and grabbed my hand with a strength I didn't know she had, and looked up at me. "Thank you, George." I nodded in response and she said "It's getting late, could you walk me home?"

"Sure, Luna". And with that we left the graves. We walked back to her house but this time we talked more and more about ourselves. I think she wanted to continue conversation more now that she was feeling a bit more vulnerable. I told her all about Quidditch and she told me crazy stories of the Quibbler. She hadn't cried much. At one moment I could've sworn I saw a tear streak past her cheek, and that tore at my gut, but after a while, she'd said nothing and we walked in comfortable silence. We got to her house and she thanked me for all I'd done. "Would you like some tea?" I didn't want to leave her yet, even though I hadn't gone home all day and nightfall had breached the horizon. So I replied "Sure."

I walked inside her house, it was clean and cozy. Frames of moving landscapes and abstract art hung on the walls. Along with some drawings and Quibbler articles in the making. She gestured for me to sit on the small chair in front of the counter, and I did so. She put aside a stack of notes she'd been writing and once she served the tea, she sat beside me and said. "So Diagon Alley has been reopening shops."

"Oh that's nice. I haven't been there yet. How's Tom?" I asked, reluctant and slightly hoping the conversation wouldn't linger on WWW.

"He's doing fine. I go there a lot now. Whenever it gets too quiet The Leaky Cauldron seems like one of the best places to be. I don't talk to many there but it's nice to overhear the laughter and people speaking. Takes my mind off things." She replied.

I chuckled sadly, the irony of things. Laughter somehow still exists in the world as well. I wondered how it would feel to laugh again. And if I'd ever be able to. Luna noticed my silence and took my hand. "You aren't alone, George. Not really. Would you like to meet me at the Leaky Cauldron on Tuesday?"

"That'd be great." I said, partly paranoid of walking down the streets of Diagon Alley again. But nonetheless, it'd be nice to see how everyone else is doing post-war. Relief had washed over me at Luna's words. Being around her today… It was a nice feeling, to talk to someone after all this time, that wouldn't wince slightly when they saw me. She didn't pity me, only empathized. She didn't have that sad look in her eyes that screamed out "Where's Fred? You look so much like him."

As I finished my tea and said goodbye I stood just outside the door, Luna came up to me and said "Thank you for today." And kissed me on the cheek. The kiss seemed to stay with me until I reached the Burrow.


	3. Worry

Disclaimer: All of it belongs to JKR my queen 3

Thanks so much for reading everyone. Make my day by reviewing and giving me some ideas? All my love

Chapter 3:

On my way back to the burrow I tried clearing my head but my thoughts would always return to Luna. Every now and then I'd touch my left cheek in memory of the kiss she'd left me that day. She was an escape. I could finally breathe comfortably when around her. But she was so alone, and there was an understanding there that was never forced or choking either one of us. And with every minute passing that I spent thinking about her the excitement of our next meeting increased. No, I didn't want to see the joke shop, or walk down Diagon Alley again. I didn't need the glances and the apologies for who I've lost. I'd have to pretend to be okay or act as if I was grateful for their condolences when really I just wanted them to walk away. I didn't need the reminders. Fred stuck by me through everything, and his memory would stick to me forever. I wasn't ready to see anyone yet, but I'd be with Luna. And it was worth it.

By the time I saw the Burrow a couple yards away a distressed Ginny had apparated in front of me. "George! Where have you been? You've been gone all day without saying a word and here we are worried sick about you! I thought, maybe you'd…" Ginny's voice faltered as realization dawned on me. I pulled her into a hug and said "Ginny I wouldn't have left home, are you barking mad? I just went for a walk. I needed a breather but that's all. I'm sorry if I worried you." As we pulled away Ginny looked at me with uncertainty in her eyes. I held her face in my hands "Ginny…I'm not going anywhere. I promise" and with that, a small smile spread across her face and she hugged me tight for a good 10 seconds before slapping my arm. "Ow!"

"Never do that again, George Weasley." She turned on her heel and stalked off toward the Burrow, I followed shortly after.

I entered the kitchen and as mum turned around to check on the stew she was making she looked up. But there was no disappointment etched across her features. Just relief. She dropped her wand and rushed over to me, embracing me with a hug only a mother could give. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment. That is until she began interrogating me about my whereabouts. After a few questions on where I was and why I'd left, the ticking bomb I had expected exploded and she went on a rampage. "…. AND WITHOUT SO MUCH AS A NOTE TO LET US KNOW YOU WERE SAFE OR HOW LONG YOU'D BE GONE! I SWEAR TO GODRIC HIMSELF IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN I WILL…" but she was cut off by Dad rushing in and pulling me into a tight hug. "Oh Molly it's quite alright, he's in one piece and back home so let's just calm down."

"Well I still want to know what he was thinking and where he's been all day." She replied, her voice finally at a normal volume as she picked up her wand and resumed her cooking. "Just walking around, mum. I'm all right I promise. I met up with Luna, actually." Everyone migrated to the table and as mum continued she glanced up at me "Luna? Oh how is she?"

"And why'd you meet up with her? I didn't know you two were friends." Said Ginny as she set up the plates.

"I don't really know what we are." I mumbled to myself. "She met with me while walking. We spent some time with each other. I went with her to her parent's graves then came back home." I said trying to avoid a conversation leading up to anything to do with the war.

"Oh." Said mum. There they were. The faces of pity and sadness finally back in their rightful place. But then mum looked up at me and smiled. "Maybe we should invite her over one night for dinner. I'm sure she'll enjoy the company after everything." The last two words were rushed and I could tell she too didn't want to get into that topic either. I nodded as everyone murmured in agreement. Dinner was spent with the familiar burning silence but this time everyone had made a bit more effort in trying to make some sort of conversation. Forced and short as usual. It was as if talking to strangers. The tension and awkward feel of it. No one ever knew what to say. The silence had finally settled by dessert.

Mum began to stand to clean up the dishes before Fleur stopped her. "Oh do not worry Molly, let me." Mum opened her mouth to argue but Dad swooped in and told her she needed her rest, along with everyone else. And it was true. I could tell she wasn't sleeping at all. Red and dark circles surrounded her eyes and her occasional yawning and tired eyes gave it away as well. She looked paler than usual too. And I could tell she was dreaming about her lost son. She slowly nodded her head and glanced at everyone in the table. "Goodnight, everyone." She murmured going paler as her eyes reached mine. They lingered on me for a while before she looked down and exited the kitchen.

Everyone followed suit shortly after and bid each other goodnight. As usual Fleur and Bill went up to the guest room, Ron and Hermione went to Ron's room and Ginny and Harry went up to Ginny's room. I moved to the living room not even bothering to spend my time trying to open that door to our room like I've been doing for the past weeks. I didn't know what to feel at that moment. Eventually the pain that simmered down while with Luna had returned. And a strong pang of it hit me full force, forming a lump in my throat that made it harder to breathe.

"I'm so tired. I just want to sleep. To forget for just awhile. Everything. The war, the tears, the loss…Fred. I just want to sleep. For one short moment. Godric help me. I just want to sleep." And with those thoughts I began to cry silent tears until sleep finally came over me. I fell into a dreamless night, bracing myself for the battle I had to continue fighting tomorrow.


	4. Memory

Disclaimer: All belongs to JKR 3

Note: heyyy there guys…..** **dodges harpoons**** sorry for not posting in a while. Luckily this one is a bit longer. School started up again and I've been pretty busy but I'll try and post as much as possible. I hope you guys like it and PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW! It would help a ton in motivating me to write longer and more frequent chapters :3 (and no I'm not blackmailing. I'm just stating that it really does help.)

Enjoy

The days went by as usual. The dreadful silence restored to it's full potential and the hours passing with a maddening stillness. But at least I had something to look forward to. I walked into the Leaky Cauldron and scanned the room for the girl with golden tresses but she was nowhere to be found. A small frown crept up on me and I looked to Tom the bartender to ask if Luna Lovegood had been here today.

"No, sorry Fr-…George." He cleared his throat and asked "where you expecting her?" It struck like a knife to my gut. My breath hitched and after a short pause I finally found my voice. "Yes, if you see her just tell her I'm in the corner booth." He responded "Alright." I started toward the table when he murmured "Sorry for your loss. Lunch on the house, mate."

Wonderful. A free lunch will make it all better, for sure.

I wasn't as prepared as I thought I was. I took a seat on the booth, leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Every time I thought about coming here I knew I'd be receiving plenty of those apologies but it hurt more to actually hear it. Why was it that whenever the subject of loss came up, a person's first instinct was to say sorry? Maybe it was out of pity, or to offer condolences, as if they could mend the leftover wounds. They never do. Just remind you of what you've lost and what you'll never get back. And that mistake. It hadn't happened since before the war. No one said my name in the house very often anymore, let alone Fred's. I wasn't ready for that.

Lost in thought I had no idea how much time past. By the time I came back down to earth Luna was standing right by the booth, smiling dreamily as customary.

"Hello, George." I looked up to find her blue eyes melting into mine. She was wearing a cream-colored halter dress with a blue satin sash tied neatly around her waist. She wore her usual strange accessories. A butterbeer cork necklace was hanging around her neck and a beetle ring placed on her right pinky. She had her usual Quibbler article held tightly in her hands before she sat down and laid it on the table.

"Hi Luna." I replied. "Sorry I kept you waiting, The Quibbler has been quite chaotic lately. People keep sending in complaints and messages and well, I guess I'll need to make more hours."

"Oh but I don't mind." She continued quietly, noticing my distressed reaction. "There's always room for improvement, and it's been getting easier working there"

I never really thought about the burdens she had to suffer. Both her parents where gone, and it slowly dawned on me that she has no one else left. She had to handle running a newspaper on her own and living on her own as well. For godric's sake, she's only eighteen! And still people where grumbling on about how different the Quibbler was now that she was in charge? As if she hadn't suffered enough.

A sudden urge to make her feel better shocked me back into the conversation. I've been thinking too much, goddammit.

"Do you want to come over for dinner this weekend?" I asked suddenly. Anyone else would've been rather shocked at this small outburst but she just looked up at me with intense focus. As if she was mulling it over a small silence past before she beamed up at me. "Do you really want to have me over for dinner?"

"Of course. You said you're house was rather empty and with all this stress from the Quibbler…It'd be fun to have you around again." She giggled at that, for some reason. It was nice to hear that again, and she had a beautiful laugh. "Well that'd be wonderful, George. Would your family mind?"

"I don't see why they would considering they're the ones that came up with the idea." I said, a small smile etching across my features as well. "Oh, well then I will." Suddenly Tom was standing right in front of us, with a parchment and quill in his hands.

"So what is it, you feel like digestin' today?" asked Tom. I gestured Luna to go ahead and order first while I scanned the menu.

"I'll have some Cauldron Cakes with Pumpkin Juice, please." She said softly. I raised my eyebrow at her food choice before I nodded. "For me, as well."

"Okay then so Cauldron Cakes and Pumpkin Juice for the two lovers, coming right up." Said Tom rather loudly. He nodded and started toward the kitchens. I turned to Luna and instantly took notice on her tinged cheeks. She was blushing, and after a few seconds I felt my face get warm at Tom's words too.

"So why Cauldron Cakes?" I asked trying to stray from the awkward mention of us being "lovers". Oh, the hilarity. Way to make us feel at home, Tom.

"Well…I haven't had them since my last ride on The Hogwarts Express. I thought it'd be nice to eat them again. I liked them a lot the first time I tried them." She said quietly. I could feel my body slowly begin to tense up as the subject was drawn up but before the silence settled I spoke trying as much as I could to avoid any unnerving silence "Oh yeah. I haven't had those in a long time, either."

I desperately rummaged through my brain for a different topic but found nothing before Luna began speaking. "Do you remember our DA meetings?" In that instant I froze. Shit, shit, shit.

Immediate images of the past rang out through my head: Fred and I working on our Patronus's, casting disarming spells at the same time, Hermione disarming Ron, Weasley's Wizardly Wheezes, Professor Umbridge, Luna, Quidditch, Angelina, Filch, The Great Hall, Peeves, The common room, Fred, and I at the Yule Ball, Fred and I in our rooms, Fred and I during Potions, Fred and I –

And suddenly it stopped. Luna slowly came back into focus with a curious expression carved into her features. "George?" I looked into her sapphire eyes trying to pull away from the contact but failing any attempt at doing so. Once she began to speak I finally looked away. "It's okay to remember, George…" she hummed softly. I closed my eyes. "I'm not ready to do that just yet, Luna." I murmured. The silence I tried so desperately to avoid rung louder than ever before. Piercing my ears and burning holes through my skin.

I opened my eyes at the sudden warmth of Luna's touch. I stared openly at our entwined fingers and met her gaze slowly, my senses vibrating across the room. The roaring silence dissipating into nothing in an instant.

"You aren't alone." Shortly after we ate our lunch with the same comforting air we shared just a couple of days ago. Her hands never leaving mine until I walked her out of The Leaky Cauldron to say our goodbyes. "Have a good day, George." She stretched on her tiptoes and leaned in, placing a soft kiss on my mouth. Her gentle lips met mine and a sudden burst of shockwaves shot through the air blurring any and all that was left of my vision. She pulled away before I had time to realize what had happened and smiled at me. "I'll see you Sunday. Oh and don't think too much, I think I've interrupted one too many of your thoughts for one day." Before I could open my mouth in response she had spun on her heel and with a loud crack, she was gone.


	5. Broken

Disclaimer: nope. I don't own Harry Potter. :(

Hello there guys:) so quick catch up! This weekend I'll be writing as much as I can. Also! I made a youtube account so if you feel like seeing my face go ahead and click this link: .com/NonMagicFolk

Also, I'm thinking of starting a Dramione story :3 what do you think? Review some more please! It really makes my day:)

**This was probably one of the saddest and most intense chapters I've done so far. It was very painful for me to write so be prepared to bawl your eyes out. In this chapter I just want to say that George is very lost. He's all over the place and his mind often wanders through so much, which explains the abrupt changes of topic that led from a dazed George to a broken George. It's the sudden changes in emotion we all feel at times when we don't know where to go from here. And you have so many of them that you eventually go numb and break down.**

Song of the chapter – How To Save A Life (The Fray)

Chapter 5:

I _meant _to apparate to the Burrow. And somehow I ended up in a field of wheat. Perfect. I was much too dazed to focus on anything right now, let alone being home in time for dinner. I grazed my lips hesitantly as if they were to burn my skin off if I came close to tainting any mark Luna had left. I spent mindless minutes standing still trying to wrap my head around what had occurred only moments ago and another couple more trying to harness my emotions into their natural state. Waves of an unknown feeling hit me like a brick wall. And then I went numb. I sat down on the ground and closed my eyes allowing the event to pass but it had stayed. Stuck on me like a full body bind. Out of all the things I was prepared for today, this was not one of them. Luna Lovegood, formally known as "Loony" Lovegood, one of Ginny and Neville's former friends, someone Fred and I had always joked about being an oddball, had become, almost like a friend to me. And that kiss. It was staggering. I remember the jokes Fred and I had made about her often. I always felt slightly uncomfortable when it came to them though, she had enough going on in her life and she was a very talented witch. During the DA meetings she was one of the first to conjure a full patronus, aside from Harry and Hermione. And she fought in-

An aching pain filled my chest at the thought of the war. Before I could even finish the sentence flashes of a broken Fred in Percy's arms overcrowded my senses. Tears began streaming down my face at the burning memory. Why does it hurt so much to remember? The frustration I felt for so long suddenly built up so much until I let out an aggravated groan. Luna temporarily dissipated from my mind but in an instant she crammed into my thoughts once more. "You aren't alone" she said.

"I'm not alone, I'm not alone, I'm not alone" I murmured to myself. Then why the bloody hell do I feel so damned! As if I was the only person in the world Merlin wanted to watch suffer. How selfish of me to think that, though...what right do I have to suffer when there's other's who've lost just as much, if not even more than me. Godric help me! "What can I do?" I said, sobbing now the tears I've been holding down for so long. "What do you want from me?" I was standing now glaring at the sky enraged at the gods for all they've done to me. "When will it stop? Why did you have to take him away, and leave me here! Why couldn't it have been me?"

And then there was silence. The sky had filled with pink and purple shades of clouds as the sun waved goodbye, bringing the night's pitch-black skies down on me once more. I fell to my knees feeling nothing but pain and cold. I could sense the ice begin to form around my heart, as if shielding me from ever feeling again. "Why couldn't it have been me?" I closed my eyes and broke down completely as images of Fred's dead body scattered across my mind. There was no reason to any of it. It _should_ have been me.

"No. It shouldn't have." A soft voice from behind me rang through the silent field and I just knew it was her. "And it shouldn't have been him either." I looked over my shoulder and there she stood, wearing the same dress she wore for lunch but now sporting a small frown and tear stained cheeks, the ice instantly melting the moment I saw her. Slowly she walked over to me and kneeled beside me. "I told you, you weren't alone." I turned to meet her gaze. Pools of sincerity and honesty lingered in her blue eyes. I wanted to drown in them, and never look away. But then she glanced at my hands. I was holding my sides, scared that if I pulled away my limbs would break apart and I'd fall deeper into the darkness. She slowly moved her own hands to touch my arm, making her way to my left hand and gently pulling it away and gathering it in her embrace. She held it with her two hands and brushed it against her pale cheek. "Sometimes things happen for reasons we aren't quite capable of understanding. And it seems as if darkness has swallowed us whole." I look down to the dirt and she slowly freed my hand and with her right, she titled my chin up to meet her eyes once again. "But then we find a strength we never knew we had. And we find a way to live again." Something in her words told me she was right. I was shattered, lost. But so was she. And even if she was stronger and hid it better, the pained aura never left her. She carried a small rain cloud above her head, too. And it truly made me feel like I wasn't alone. We were two people, defeated and consumed by ghastly events that haunted us, sucking us dry like dementors, simply trying to find a way to live again. It wasn't until she pulled away that I realized we were hugging each other in silence for a while now. I looked down at her and saw the ground had dirtied her dress. "Oh, Luna...your dress."

"Oh, wow." She said as she noticed the brown stains near the seam. "Well, that's quite alright I'll clean it later." She looked up at me, her small smile returning to its natural state.

"Luna…" I said, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Yes, George?"

"How did you know I was here?" I asked slightly surprised at her reply

"Oh, I didn't. I live here, you see and well…you seemed to have apparated on my yard. When I noticed I came outside to see what you were doing here and well…the rest is history." She smiled pointedly and a reasonable amount of blood rushed to my face. Her front lawn? Bloody hell.

Without thinking the next words uncontrollably uttered my lips. "Why did you kiss me?" She looked at me then, slightly amused with a bit of pink in her cheeks. She furrowed her eyebrows and looked away, almost as if thinking of what to say next. "I don't feel so lonely when I'm around you, George. And to be honest I always did find you rather handsome when we were younger. Plus, I've been wanting to do that since we first talked." She replied, looking at the field that stretched far ahead. Her frank words threw me off by a mile and she giggled once her eyes met mine. "You don't have to feel the same way, George. Although I wish you did, at least I got to know what it was like kissing you." She looked away once she was done and without hesitation I held her chin in my hands and lightly turned her to look at me, the way she had done only moments ago. "I do like you, Luna." Then she smiled a full-fledged smile, one that I haven't seen in months. Her face brightened and she moved closer so we were touching foreheads and gazing at each other. "Thank you, George" she said, before she closed the space between us and placed a longing kiss on my lips.


End file.
